Volturi Love
by lillyCullenVolturi
Summary: When one day, lilly comes home to find the volturi sitting in her living room....and her mom telling her that a special volturi is her fater....her world starts to spinn...sorry not good at summaries...


1Chapter 1 _Lilly POV_

"so, I'll see you Monday?" Brea asked me before we got of the bus, smiling. "yeah, sure. Have fun at the dance tonight" i said hugging her. She smiled, "I will what are you gonna do, while everyone is at the dance?" she asked me, looking straight into my eyes, "oh, you know, studying for the French test, go on-line and watch that Felix won't do anything _too_ stupid. See ya, Bree" I said, smiling, while hugging her again.

As I was walking the familiar path I was thinking. Which I've been doing a lot lately. I recently found out that my dad, was not my dad. He was my step-dad. I wondered who was my real dad. What he looked like...Why he left mom when she was pregnant with me...

I was listening to _take it of _by kesha when I walked into my house. I walked past the living room where people where sitting...hold on...WHAT!? What the heck? There where...15 people. All pale, red eyed. I scanned the room to find mom sitting with a blonde dude...DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? He frieken looked like me! "Lilly?" mom asked from the sofa, smiling softly. "Y-yes, mom?" I asked, wide eyed, feeling my heartbeat faster than ever. Every frieken one of them looked at me, as if they heard my heart beat...hold on...they're pale...they have red eyes... "one minute momma" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room, grabbing my favourite, ancient book and running back downstairs to where they where all sitting still as a statue.

I sat down in my bean-bag chair, crossing my legs and opening the book finding the place I was looking for-

_All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and has the texture and feel of marble; in direct sunlight it sparkles. Newborn vampires have bright _**red eyes**_, however, if a vampire chooses to _**drink human blood**_, the most _**revitalizing kind of blood for a vampire**_, then their eyes will fade to a _**deep crimson over the course of a year**_. If they feed on _**animal blood**_, like _the Cullens_, their eyes fade to _**golden in color**_, over a few months. Regardless of meal preference, all vampires' eyes grow _**darker with thirst**_, eventually _**fading to black**_, and they only tire from _**lack of blood**_. All vampires are described as having _**Supernatural strength**_ with the _**ability to uproot trees, throw cars, and crush metal**_. Newborn vampires are known to be _**exceptionally strong during their first year because of the excessive amount of human blood still in their systems.**_ Vampires have _**very keen senses**_ and are able to _**see**_ and _**hear clearly for miles and move with such speed that they become a blur to human eyes. They are immortal and difficult to destroy, only permanently killed when dismembered and then burned**_, as their body parts continue to move even after being detached. Vampires are _**unable to sleep**_, and thus spend all days and nights awake. After the transformation from human to vampire, a _**certain ability**_ becomes enhanced, sometimes resulting in a specialized skill. While not definite, the theory behind these special abilities is that the power is reminiscent of the individual's original personality. Some vampires have no special abilities, and instead have a prominent personality or physical trait from their human life magnified._

Vampires. They we're bloody vampires!

At that moment my phone rang and I picked it up. „what?" I groweled. Woa, growled? „Lilly?" I heard Bella's voice, speaking to me. „yeah, bells? What's up?" I asked, wondering why she'd call me now, and today... „not much...wanna meet at the park? We have to tell you something..." she said a bit nervous. „sure! I'll be there in 15 minutes" I replyed, smiling at the thought of seeing everyone again. It's been what? 2 years since we last saw each other? Oh, well. I sighed, hanging up, and turning towards them „so...your vampires?" I asked casually, smiling slightly.


End file.
